Nevah Mikealson
by alexishutchens8
Summary: When her parents said that they wished that she was more behaved like her sister Hope. When they go out and see Marcel about vampires coming trying to hurt her and Hope. She uses this as an advantage to run away to a place called Forks/La push. Soon she realizes that this town has more supernatural than what it seems. (Eclipse).
1. 00 || Character Information

Willa Holland as Nevah Mikaelson

Likes: Painting, Drawing, sports, music, food, sleeping, smoking, drinking, and Seth

Dislikes: Cullen's, Bella (Sometimes), and the color White (Sometimes).

Height: 5'4 (IDK know her height but I'm assuming it's around there)

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Light Brown

Extra: Has a belly button ring, Nose piercing, And a feather hair extension (below)

The Original Characters as themselves

Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson

Twilight cast as themselves

As a place to live a cabin or an apartment

Comment on which one you think I should use!

~Alexis


	2. 00 Leaving

Author's P.O.V.

Klaus dragged his daughter threw their mansion. Why? Because he caught her sneaking out to go to a club with some friends. With all of the noise that they were making woke up everyone else but only Hayley got up to see what was happening. She got out of and saw one of her daughters with Klaus.

"Guys what's wrong you mainly woke up the whole entire house", Hayley said with a little chuckle. Then she took in her daughters appearance and noticed that she wasn't woken up from bed.

"I just caught our daughter going to a club with her friends that's what all the noise was for", Klaus said making Hayley shocked and Nevah roll her eyes.

"What why would you do that Nevah", Hayley questioned her daughter while folding her arms over her chest. She rolled her eyes again why she ever sneaked out in the first place.

"What I just wanted to have a little bit of fun in my life gosh stop acting like it's the end of the world", Nevah said while letting out an annoyed sigh.

"No it's not the end of the world but something could of happened to you some of the families enemies could have gotten to you", Klaus said with anger in his voice while looking over at his daughter.

"If there were to be enemies I could have fought them off. Did you forget that I had magic dad I could just taken them out with the snap of my finger", Nevah said while getting angrier and angrier every second. Hayley looked over one of her daughters and Klaus starting to get annoyed.

"What if there would have been more that 1 or 2 huh you wouldn't have been able to do something because the power could drain you", Klaus said shaking with anger while pacing around.

"Well I haven't actually would of done then probably wing it", Nevah said shrugging her shoulders. Hayley gave her a look.

"Wing it what if you 'winged it' and something bad had happened to you like you got hurt or almost killed. Huh what you wouldn't be able to do something. Gosh you are so irresponsible why can't you be like Hope a responsible girl", Klaus yelled angrily. What he said caused a little heartbreak in her chest it feels as if she's about to cry but she holds it in and looks to Hayley. The look in Hayley's face is mainly agreeing with her father which makes her shatter even more

"Really so you want me to be like Hope too Mom", Nevah whispered softly as her mother. Hayley looked at with a sad expression also with mixed with and angry expression.

"I agree with your father you are always out partying and never tell us were you are going and we are worried we just wish you could be more responsible like Hope", Hayley said while looking softly at one of her daughters. Nevah felt like bees just stung her in the chest. She felt like crying but quickly caught we herself before she could. She looked at her dad and still saw that same angry expression. He only saw him happy around Hope which made her jealous of her. That's why she behaves like this so she could get her families attention.

"Just go to your room Nevah", Klaus said with a sigh. Nevah nodded and ran upstairs slammed the door shut. Once she was inside her room she slid down the door and started crying a thing she never really does

THE NEXT MORNING

She woke up in the same spot then went downstairs to see if her family was there. She saw a note tapped to the door.

Nevah,

Went to go see Marcel about an enemy problem don't leave the house until we get home

Love,

Mom and Dad

This was he chance to run away, this was her chance to finally be gone. She put the paper down and ran up stairs to pack. She got some clothes, her art, and her extra stuff (shampoo, conditioner, and make up ETC). Then she left and booked a flight a place called forks. She wanted to settle down with no more supernatural involved. But what she realized is that she's walking into a supernatural town.

Outfit for this chapter

An: She broke the werewolf curse already. And sorry about grammar issues

Comment on what you guys think and vote. Thanks!

~Alexis


End file.
